One Year Later
by appassionatta
Summary: Sasuke takes Naruto out on a date on their first anniversary. Pseudofluff ensues. SasuNaru, Oneshot, Fluff, First person POV, AU.


**A/N: Err, hey there guys! This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic so please forgive me if it's a little crude and unpolished. Plus, it was written at around 2 in the morning. And I kinda suck at writing summaries and coming up with titles so...yeah... I had tons of fun writing it so I hope you have fun reading as well. Oh, and concrit and comments are most welcome! :)**

_Sssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_...

I close my eyes as I savor the feel of warm water running down my body. Heaving a sigh, I turn the shower off and pat myself dry with a towel. As I make my way to my room, I hear your car honking outside my house. Hurriedly, I start to get dressed. I pick out my favorite orange dress shirt and a pair of black slacks, slipping them on and smoothing them out. I dab a little cologne on and trudge back towards the closet to pick out a black coat. I take a look at myself in the mirror.

_Well, hello handsome!_

Deciding that I looked decent enough, I set about my house, making sure everything was in place and I had my keys with me. I lock the door behind me before getting inside your shiny black volvo, a little envious that you could afford such luxuries.

"Hey." I greet before closing the car door.

You were wearing a dark blue tuxedo with a white shirt tucked underneath. Your black hair was slicked back into stylish spikes as usual. I smile as I realize that you really put an effort into looking your best for tonight...though you didn't need to because you always looked good. You notice me gawking and smirk as you turn the steering wheel. Feeling heat creeping up my cheeks I snap my head away to look at the scenery as we pass by.

"You look... nice." I comment nonchalantly.

"Hn. Thanks. You look good, too." you reply.

You turn the radio on and the rest of the trip was spent in silence.

* * *

It's been a year since you and I first consummated our relationship. I insisted we do something simple like watching a movie, or having a homemade candlelit dinner. You would have none of it, though, opting instead to do something grandiose. And that is how I found myself in front of Le Chateau de Sharingan, one of the most exorbitant French restaurants in Japan.

I walk through the glass doors uncertainly, still baffled as to why I agreed to eat in such a fancy restaurant in the first place. I grumble silently to myself about stupid, rich-ass bastards who had too much money to spend and I suddenly stop in my tracks, stunned. My eyes widen as I take in the sight before me. A red and gold carpet , embellished with elaborate designs, covered the floor, and curtains of the same colors lined the marble walls. Numerous round tables were arranged around the spacious area, and a large crystal chandelier hung at the center of the ceiling, scattering beams of light across the room. The chairs were all covered in white cloth with golden ribbons tied to their backs and on a small elevated platform at one corner of the restaurant sat a large, black grand piano and a small group of violinists. The people were all dressed to impress and chatted amiably amongst each other. The scent of gourmet cooking wafted through the air while a mellow violin and piano melody played, giving the restaurant a cozy, relaxing ambience, somehow balancing the unnerving regality the whole place seemed to radiate.

I glance at you and see you smirking at me. Immediately, you turn around and head off to the seats near the windows. I pout and weave my way across the room towards you. Our table was adorned with a white tablecloth, two plates and several utensils on either side of them. On the center was a small, transparent round vase with a single pink rose placed inside. Nervously, I take my seat. I watch my surroundings in astonishment, wondering how much it cost to maintain the place. Having lived a modest life, I've never really been one to eat in fancy restaurants like these. I look at the menu and was met with dishes with names I can't even pronounce. I decide to leave the ordering to you and I then proceed to staring out the windows. The city was glowing, thousands of tiny lights flickering, making it look like a million fireflies dancing in the pitch-black darkness. _It's a beautiful night_, I thought to myself. We sat in comfortable silence as we waited patiently for our meals. I look at you surreptitiously and notice you staring avidly at the napkin swan with such a concentrated look on your face, your handsome features contorted so that you looked constipated. I couldn't help but snicker a bit. You turn your attention to me and let out a huff of irritation.

"What's so funny, dobe?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing."

_  
Silence._

Your frown gradually softens into a look of uncertainty.

"Naruto..." you whisper.

I look at you again and catch you gazing at me intensely. Our eyes locked, azure meeting midnight black and at that moment I understood. All those things you wanted to say, but couldn't because you were too embarassed and stubborn to do so. I smile inwardly and return your gaze with just as much intensity. The unmistakable tenderness, understanding and passion within those eyes holding so much meaning, so much depth and speaking of all the experiences that we've gone through--all the pain, the laughter, the tears and the joy that no words could ever hope to express. I reach across the table and place my tanned hand gently on yours.

Our fingers intertwined.

A gentle squeeze of the hand.

I lean forward and place a soft, affectionate kiss on your lips. I linger a little longer than was necessary. Finally, I sit back on my chair and watch as you slowly open your eyes.

And then... you _smile_.

That rare, simple, but pure smile that made me fall for you in the first place. I grin and rub the back of my head sheepishly.

Another gentle squeeze of the hand.

A gentle sigh.

"I love you, Naruto. You loser."

"I love you too, Sasuke. Happy anniversary."

**A/N: The restaurant name was just some fancy name I came up with. XD**


End file.
